Fear of Ninjas
by MadHat886
Summary: Naruto is the one who will save the ninja world. But he's fear everything to do with ninjas. the ninjas will do what it takes to heal his mental scars. But can Naruto ever forgive the very people who have caused him nothing but pain or will he just let the ninja world end.
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

To Be a Hero –

In an isolated cabin hidden on a mountain side, Jiraiya finally found the home of the late killer for hire, Butcher. He clearly remembered how he and his late student, along with high ranking ninjas from every ninja villages. Gathered together to kill Butcher the most hated and most feared foe that any ninja would never want to face. They had ambushed him during a payment drop off, after Butcher had killed a target. They all attack him at once and killed him in the end, but only after he had killed many of the ninjas. (1)

He had searched for years to find Butcher's safe house, following every lead he could get his hands on. For Butcher before he had died had stolen the last part of the toad scroll containing the information of the chosen one who will saved the ninja world. The Butcher hated ninjas and the state of the world because of them. Discovering that the toads had information about the end of the ninja world and how one will be the one who will either save it or end it. Butcher stole the scroll before the toads could unseal it and hid it away.

Now after unlocking the safe and disarming the traps, Jiraiya at last has the scroll. Reading the scroll Jiraiya saw that the end of the ninja world would come when the seal that Kaguya Otsutsuki created before her death finally actives. Kaguya after seeing the horrors that the Shinju had caused and how chakra was becoming a weapon of war. She saw how her son had tried but failed to get people to use chakra to connect to each other and used the gift of chakra as a weapon. Cause her to realized what she had become, in her quest of peace. She created a seal using her own life force that once activates, after absorbing enough power would erase chakra from the world. In doing so, ninjas, summon beasts, the tail beasts, and anything else that has to do with chakra would be gone. The summons and tail beasts would be transformed into normal animals. And the humans would forever lose the use of chakra, it be there but they would never again be able to use it.

Jiraiya's eyes widen reading through the scroll. The seal at this point couldn't be stop as the energy that it had absorbed, if the seal was broken world be released all at once. Like a giant bomb tag, the seal energy would end up destroying the world. Reading more, Kaguya had put in a fail safe to stop the seal from activating in the case of the world that her son had wished for came true. When a ninja who like her son held a tail beast inside of them, and as powerful as her other son, entered the heart of the seal. That person would be able to turn off the seal. But it must be out of their own free will and isn't forced. The seal has a will of it's own and has watched the world around it. And it would be the one who will choose the one who will be the one who will decide the fate of the ninja world.

A seal activated on the scroll revealing the one that the seal has chosen who would decide the fate of the ninja world. Jiraiya's eyes widen seeing the one who the seal had chosen to be the one. It's his godson Naruto, who would be the one who will choose the fate of the ninja world. He knew he would have to contact Tsuande and tell her what he had learned. To save the ninja world both of them would have to teach Naruto everything that have learned so that he'll be the powerful ninja that is needed to save the ninja way of life. Both of them left Naruto in the village but he's sure that Naruto would be well trained in the basic ninja art. Yes Naruto would be like his parents at that age, eager to learn and become a ninja.

!

In the Leaf Village -

In his small apartment, Naruto hug his knees as he sat on his bed. His eyes lack life in them as he just stared at the wall in front of him. He saw no reason to do anything, as it be another day, where he'll be picked up by a ninja and taken to that school. The Hokage wants him to become a ninja and always has a ninja to take him to that school. He tries to fail and does poorly but the Hokage continues to force him to go.

He continues to stare at the wall waiting for a ninja to enter and take him away. Ninjas who he fears and wants nothing to do with or become. Ninjas are monsters, as they're the ones who torture him for all of his life, using those jutsus to harm his body and mind. He doesn't want to become a monster like the rest of the village he's in. He doesn't even want to leave his room, as the monsters that the ninjas are, are all around him. (2)

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Butcher in my fics is able to take on many ninjas because they all fear him. Like how Batman is able to beat foes he shouldn't be able to beat, it's because everyone fears Batman, even Scarecrow who thanks to his fear gas, is no longer scared of anything but Batman. Butcher has built up fear around him causing the ninjas who he face to be scared shitless and not being able to fight with the skill or strength they would otherwise show. Besides like how Joker can take on skilled fighters in the DC verse, is because no one wants to fight him unless they have to, knowing what will happen if they lose.

2 - In this fic, Naruto is scared of ninjas as a child who at an early age is attack by a dog and is scared of them ever since.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

To Be a Hero –

Jiraiya found himself back in the Leaf Village after he found Tsuande and brought her with him, with her two companions. Both of them haven't step foot in the village in years, not after leaving their godson here in good hands. Both of them thought it would be best for Naruto to grow up like his father did. Minato didn't have any family but found it in the people of the village. Naruto would be the same seeing the entire village as his family as Minato did. Naruto also wouldn't have to have the burden of living in his parent's shadows. He'll be able to grow up as a normal child, without everyone expecting him to be like his parents. Both of them stood before their former teacher, the Hokage of the Leaf Village.

"You got my message?" Jiraiya ask the Hokage. He had sent Ma and Pa to deliver the scroll and explain to his old teacher and the council what Naruto is going to need to save their way of life.

"Yes, I did. I can't believe it, the fate of the ninja world rest on Naruto's shoulders," the Hokage said. Learning about the seal and that only Naruto be able to keep it from activating, he step into action. He put ninjas that he could count and replacing the ninjas that were in charge of protecting Naruto. The new ninjas stop all attacks on Naruto, unlike the old ones, as the new ones had to watch the punishment of the ninjas that were in charge of his protecting as motivation to do the job right.

"I hope the little brat isn't anything like his parents were at that age," Tsuande said having never kept an eye on him or learned anything about him. "How is he anyways? Is he playing pranks all over the village like his mother did?"

"I bet he's like his father eager to learn any new jutsus and becoming a powerful ninja," Jiraiya said. (1)

"If he was either of those, we would all be in a better position to making Naruto as powerful as the sage was to fulfill what is required to save the ninja world," the Hokage said surprising his two former students.

"Isn't he going to the school?" Jiraiya ask.

"Or is he a slacker and not ever trying to learn?" Tsuande ask.

"No if he was a slacker, we could whip him into shape. He isn't anything like his parents," the Hokage explains.

"Don't tell me he's shy," Tsuande said.

"Naruto is worse off then that. He's horrified of ninjas because they're the ones who attack him the most when he was younger. It got so bad that it only stop after, I had the last group publicly executed for what they did to him. It left him scarred for life. He now thinks that ninjas are monsters and it's all that, I can do to get him to go to the school. And only because, I have a ninja take him to the school. He's been held back for 2 years already simply because he doesn't even try passing," the Hokage explains to them.

"He's scared of ninjas?" Tsuande ask not believing in what she's hearing.

"We left him here because we taught it be for the best and that he'll be protected. Why didn't you do anything to help him?" Jiraiya ask.

"I couldn't even train the boy myself as the clans are scared that, I would turn him into my personal weapon. So, I was force not to get involve with Naruto up till now. I have already told the council and the clan heads about the Toad Scroll that Butcher took. They're already falling over themselves in figuring out how to make it up to Naruto, as I also revealed who his parents are. All the clans had members attack him and now knowing that he's the only one who can save the ninja world… It's as bad as it could get," the Hokage said to them.

"Where does he live?" Jiraiya ask knowing it's time that he and Tsuande be Naruto's godparents before it's too late to do anything.

!

In Naruto's Apartment -

Naruto hands shake uncontrollably as he slowly uses a can opener to open a can of corn. It's the only safe food he could even think of eating. For a week now he's been receiving free food deliveries and the daily attacks had stop. In fact the monsters are acting nice to him. It meant only one thing. They're trying to do something, acting all nice only to strike when he felt safe around them.

The food he's been throwing away as well as the other things that kept appearing in front of his apartment. When he came back after going to that school, he found his apartment repaired. All his things were still there but all the old broken things like lamps, tables, and chairs, have all been replaced with brand new ones. Even his bed was replaced. He slept on the floor using his clothes like a nest. He just knows that all the new things are just traps waiting to go off. He slept with one eye open as he just knows the monsters are going to get him. He doesn't want to touch anything in the apartment even getting water, as he knows it's poisoned like the food, all the leaking pipes were fixed. (2)

The can of food he found in the kitchen was the only thing left before the monsters came in and remodeled his home. He hasn't eaten well as when he tries to dig through the trash, the monsters would come and offer him food. No he wouldn't fall for that anyone.

Hearing a click as his apartment door was unlock, Naruto's heart jump in his chest. The front door open to reveal a man and a woman standing outside. His eyes widen seeing that they're monsters as well.

"Hello Naruto it's been a long time," the man said.

"My name is Tsuande and he's Jiraiya. We're your godparents and we're here to take care of you," the woman said.

"No you're here to hurt me," Naruto said as he drops the can and runs into his room.

"Naruto come back!" Tsuande shouted as she and Jiraiya took off after him.

They found Naruto in his room in the corner underneath a pile of clothes that looks like he's been sleeping in. They learned that Naruto's apartment had been repaired and most of the old things have been replaced by the combine efforts of the clans. But instead of being happy of his new apartment, Naruto became scared to touch anything as he thinks it's only a trick. Even the food and gifts he threw in the trash as he's been tricked by those things before. And then there were the tricks that involved people pretending to be his family.

Looking at the small scared form of their godson, both of them knew it's not going to be easy for them. Naruto clutch his body tightly as he kept his eyes close with a look they knew too well, that of fear. He's scared of ninjas and he's scared of them. They can only hope that they'll be able to makeup to Naruto for not being there for him when he needed them.

!

Elsewhere -

Inside a hidden cave a large crystal lay in the center. Inside the crystal is a human figure that can be faintly be made out. Around the crystal is a seal that's counting down. Which been activated after the trigger seal been set off. The timer is getting closer to activating the seal and release what's inside the crystal.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – All the ninjas are nothing more then child soldiers once you take away the ninja stuff. And the only reason why the children don't realize this is because they're taught that being a ninja is the best thing in the world at an early age.

2 - Naruto is mentally scarred from all the attacks by the ninjas. And he's not going to get over it in a snap. He suffers from panic attacks and depressions. Both of which are going to be handled as they are in real life. So anyone who knows people who suffers from either panic attacks because of what they're scared of is close by. Or deep depressions knows how hard it is to deal with them. I know someone who has deep depressions and only because of taking a pill allows them to interact outside their house. In other words Naruto is going to be acting like Shinji but has no bright spots in his life that he could cling onto.

!


	3. Chapter 3

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

In the hospital, Tsuande and her apprentice Shizune stood in the medical file room. Both of them are looking over the medical reports on Naruto and the one that she just did on him. What she sees isn't good, for someone his age, especially if he's going to be a ninja as powerful as the sage was. He's suffering from malnutrition as he's much shorter for a 13 year old. From what she has seen the only reason why Naruto isn't crippled or dead, is because of the blood flowing in him and the demon fox healing him. Because he had lived an impoverished life, he's not use to having things that haven't been used before or thrown away. Or he's use to people giving things to him that wouldn't harm him in some way later.

"Naruto needs to remain in the hospital till his body is in good health," Tsuande said fighting back tears seeing how badly she and the pervert messed up with their godson.

"Can you really repair his body?" Shizune ask as, Naruto is still in his growing stage of life. But because of the damage that malnutrition caused on a growing child's body is always greater then a fully grown one. Often the child is once grown is shorter, weaker, and sickly then one who got to eat better while they were still growing. (1)

"I'm going to have to pull out all the stops and hold nothing back. There's still time to get his body into the right shape before it's time for him to stop the countdown. I already having the hospital staff put Naruto on a diet that will help his body to recover and grow. What, I'm worried about is what it has down with his brain. With such a poor diet the brain growth will be effected," Tsuande said looking at the x-rays showing Naruto's brain. She doesn't like what she sees, as it would effect his training. She seen how hard it is for people who suffered from malnutrition to learn or grasp new ideas. There's also a other factor to take in, all the beatings he was put through for all of his life has taxed his body to the limits. Naruto is suffering from major internal damage and brain injuries, his whole body has slowly deteriorated his muscles, meaning if she doesn't do something to save his body, his ninja journey would end before it even started. (2)

"What about his mind? He's scared of everything," Shizune said remembering how Tsuande had brought in Naruto with him crying uncontrollably.

"Me and Jiraiya will just have to earn his trust," Tsuande said.

"You should both say you're sorry for not caring about him till it's too late to do anything about it," Shizune said.

"We need to give him time to…," Tsuande was cut off by Shizune.

"No you two have been putting it off too long. What you think will happen once he learns about him being the only one who can save the ninja world? Once he learns the truth why you two are here for. You already know what will happen. He won't ever trust you or him. As he knows you only care because you two have to if the ninja world is to be saved. And that once that's over you two will just disappear again as you two don't have to pretend to care about him anymore," Shizune said.

"Don't you think that, I don't hate myself for doing this to him?" Tsuande ask her.

"Not as much as he hates both of you," Shizune said.

"I'll go see him, but you know he's scared of ninjas," Tsuande said.

"Tough luck for you then," Shizune said disgusted with how her mentor ignored her godson up till now and only because she had to, not because she cared about him.

"You're disgusted with me for what, I did to him don't you?" Tsuande said as she walks to the doorway unable to look back.

"Maybe your other teammate would have been a better choice to be his godparent," Shizune said causing Tsuande's hand to shake almost forming into a fist.

"That's a low blow," Tsuande said thinking about that snake.

"You deserve no better," Shizune said watching Tsuande leave.

!

At another part of the village -

Jiraiya was busy as he and several ninjas are busy in looking over and cleaning up, Naruto's clans home. Jiraiya having been the one who help place the seals that kept the manor lock up for all these years, allowed him to open the building. Once inside Jiraiya suddenly felt the remorse and guilt he had held back after seeing what became of his godson. And seeing the picture of Minato and Kushina heavy with child made him feel even worse about himself, for betraying the trust that they had for him to take care of Naruto.

"Don't worry you two, I'll make it up to him," Jiraiya said to the two in the picture. He is already going to leave all of his money and belongings to him. It's the least that he could do, but he knows it's going to be a long time before Naruto will trust him.

"How goes the work?" Kakashi ask appearing in front of the table that Jiraiya is using.

"Go quicker with more help," Jiraiya answers as he looks over the scrolls that Naruto's parents had left him. The seals on some of the would only open if someone of Minato's or Kushina's blood unseals them. Anyone else would cause the scroll to burst into flame.

"All the clans have sent members to help in restoring the manor and make it suitable for Naruto to live in," Kakashi said as many of the clans are paying out of their own pockets to pay for the cost of restoring the manor.

"They're still trying to make it up to him for what their clans have done to him. As, I'm going to have to just to get him to trust me," Jiraiya said sadly.

"There's still time," Kakashi said. "How long till it's time for him to fulfill the contract?"

"He needs to active the safeguard in 10 years time. With the kind of shape he is in right now, and his mental state, it be at least 2 years before he's even ready for basic training. That's not accounting what we need to do to get him to willingly save the ninja world," Jiraiya said.

"Wait 2 years just to get him ready for basic training?" Kakashi ask.

"Yes at least 2 years for him to fully recover from the damage his body has been put through and for the mental scars to heal," Jiraiya said. (3)

"How powerful does he have to be?" Kakashi ask dredding the answer.

"He has to be as powerful as the sage was at his prime," Jiraiya answers.

"So taking off the time it will take him to be in any shape to train, we only have 8 years to get him to become as powerful as the sage was?" Kakashi said as the realization sets in how impossible that would be.

"Yes which is why there can be no holding back when we train him. Anything that will make him stronger easier then doing it the hard way. As we simply don't have the time to waste. I'm going have to ask the Toads to forgo the training to prove himself and just give him the sage power. Every summon will need to just give Naruto their sage power, or they will become nothing but mindless animals," Jiraiya said.

"What about the energy from the fox?" Kakashi ask.

"It's the only thing that has kept him alive this long. He can't use it yet, but breaking the news to him as he is now… we can't reveal that to him yet. It will break him," Jiraiya said.

"But we will have to reveal it to him, and explain to him why we all thought he was the fox," Kakashi said feeling the guilt of betraying his mentor. "I'll train him as his father did with me. All the clans are going to be training him in their art as well." (4)

"I hope it's enough to get him to forgive us," Jiraiya said.

!

In Naruto's hospital room -

Naruto was strap down on the bed, IV's are connected to his arms. That monster that entered his home with the other monster who said they're his godparents took him here. The woman did something to him and put him to sleep and only now did he awake. His body felt so weak. Unknown to Naruto, Tsuande had operated on him fixing what she could. The first of many operations that she needs to do to fix his body. (5)

The door open as Tsuande enters the room.

"Hello Naruto how are you doing?" Tsuande said smiling at him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Naruto ask too weak to be scared and he's still under the effects of the drugs.

"I'm your godmother and, I'm here to take care of you. I did an operation on you to fix your body," Tsuande said holding back that this will be the first of many.

"I have no family," Naruto said as that's what everyone always told him.

"No, I am and so is Jiraiya you're godfather. We're here to take care of you and make you into a powerful ninja," Tsuande said.

"Why would, I want to be a monster. All they do is cause pain," Naruto said.

"No Naruto that's not what being a ninja is. They're there to protect their villages and the people they care about," Tsuande said.

"And there isn't anyone here that, I care about. I wish for this village and everyone in it to die," Naruto said shocking Tsuande who remembered how much his parents loved this village.

"Naruto please there are good people here," Tsuande said not wanting to see what her godson has become.

"They're all monsters. You're a monster," Naruto said.

"I'm not a monster," Tsuande said.

"Then where were you?" Naruto ask.

"I'm sorry that, I wasn't there for you. But, I'm here now," Tsuande said.

"You just want me for something and once you get what you want you and that man will just leave. You two don't care about me, you two just want something from me," Naruto said.

"No that's not it. We do care about you," Tsuande said. "We will help you in becoming a powerful ninja, even becoming the Hokage."

"Be leader of monsters? That's a fools dream," Naruto said causing Tsuande to have a flash back of what Jiraiya told her about their old teammate.

Tsuande's eyes widen as she fully realized what her godson is becoming, what this village has created. Even if he does save the ninja world, it would leave someone who is as powerful as the sage was who hates everything to do with ninjas. If they can't heal his mind and get him to let go of his hatred for ninjas. Or they will just give power to someone who will just destroy as much as the world as he could. (6)

!

Author's Notes -

1 – I read up on malnutrition and what it does to a growing body. Naruto in cannon has a hard time learning, which could be cause because of his poor diet. As malnutrition causes stunted grown in both mind and body. Naruto is shorter then the other kids as he is held back for 2 years before he joins the ninja ranks. So he would be 2 years older then the other rookies, but is shorter then they are.

2 - Naruto does have healing powers but even that has limits. Logan from the X-Men can be blasted almost down to his skeleton but only because his healing factor was super charged and was never put back to normal. Naruto doesn't have that kind of healing power. And even with healing powers, it does need energy of some kind to work. Since Naruto in my fic has a poor diet and suffers from malnutrition the only source of energy for his healing is from the fox. But even with that energy to fuel his healing doesn't mean he's in prefect health. Healing a body in poor health would still mean the body is still in poor health. And repeatedly breaking something and fixing it, will result in something giving in. In this case Naruto's body, as his bones break and he loses lots of blood when weapons are used. Not to mention the sheer amount of pain he's put through. Naruto's body simply can't be repeatedly broken and healed at least once a week for his whole life without it breaking down. And remember the doctors before the story line started, never cared about healing Naruto. They only heal him enough to kick him out of the building, so he never fully recovered from any of the attacks. There's a reason why after an operation or mending bones that one doesn't do anything that would reopen wounds or put strain on bones that are still healing. The only way Naruto would be alright is if he had Deadpool level healing, which it's clear in canon that he doesn't have that kind of level of healing.

Then there's the mental issues that those attacks have on Naruto. Children who get beaten almost to death or so much that they're bones are broken, would not result in a mentally well person. Naruto is a abused child, and those who know people who have been abused as a child they do suffer from many mental issues. In Naruto's case it has caused him to be withdrawn from the world, and he's scared of ninjas, and suffers from depressions. All of which isn't something that people just get over. And it's going to be treated as it is in real life where only with time and good treatment that Naruto would be able to deal with what has happen to him.

3 - Naruto doesn't have the body to take the training or the will power to be a ninja. He needs to build the muscles that he needs first to be able to do what he does. This is what all that running and pushups that soldiers do in basic training to build up muscles that the soldiers need to survive combat. Their minds also need to be in good state to be able to handle the stress. One reason why the ninja kids can handle being tyke bombs is the fact they been condition to think that being a ninja is the best thing there is. Naruto on the other hand isn't and fears everything to do with a ninja.

4 - Just because someone is doing something good out of guilt, doesn't make them good or a hero.

5 - Poor diet and at least once a week beating by much stronger ninjas, has resulted in Naruto's body to begin to fail. Not as advanced as Doc Ock in Spider-Man but the first signs of it are there. The only reason it isn't worse is because of the fox healing him. But repeatedly breaking a body over time, will reach the limits that healing can do. As a car can only be repaired up till the point that it just needs to be replaced. Tsuande would need to replace many of Naruto's organs at this point as it will prolong his life, as it would be with putting in a new part in a car. But of course like transferring his mind in a new body would fix everything but the most important part, his mind is still mentally scarred. He's still terrified and paranoid of ninjas.

6 - Just being the chosen one who will save the world, isn't always enough. As with Skywalker shows what happens when someone with issues and doesn't have the support to handle them, ends up. That would make a good fic, Naruto saves the ninja world but ends up killing most of the ninjas in Starwars fashion.

!


	4. Chapter 4

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

For two weeks Naruto was kept in the hospital under guard and under the care of Shizune. As since she isn't a ninja, Naruto was more open to her then to anyone else. Tsuande had been mapping out all the operations that Naruto is going to need to fix his body right, since the doctors that treated him never bothered to set his bones right, so she's going to have to rebreak them and set them right. Then there's the other operations that needs to be done and having to wait for him to recover before she can do another operation.

Currently she and Jiraiya are in the hokage tower with the council to talk about the training that Naruto is going to be needing. Which won't be for at least 2 years as Tsuande figures that's how much time it's going to take for Naruto to be in any shape to begin his training. She doesn't want to overtax his body by using any jutsus that would speed up his recovery. As those jutsus made use of the condition of the person's body to speed up their healing. And since Naruto is in poor health and his body is weak, that would just make it harder for Naruto to recover.

"Wait why can't, I be the one who will train him? I train his father," Jiraiya said as he stares at Tsuande.

"Because your training is sink or swim and with how Naruto is, that would just mental scar him even worse then he is now. Or are you forgetting how many times his father and his teammates ended up in the hospital because of your training," Tsuande pointed out. (1)

"Will you be training him then?" Sarutobi ask his old student.

"No, I can't train him either. My training would just scar him as well, as he is now. He needs someone that he can trust and knows that they care for his well being. Which neither of us are to him. The time it would take for us to gain his trust would cost us too much time. We need to get him to stop seeing everything to do with ninjas as monsters. We need to take his emotional state into consideration. Naruto to become the hero we need him to be, first needs to feel that he's apart of something, something worth giving his life for. Which can't happen as we first have to appeal to him. We have to earn his trust," Tsuande stated.

"What about rewriting his memories?" Yamanaka Inoichi suggested.

"That would work but the seal is self aware and if Naruto mind has been mess with. It wouldn't matter if Naruto is as powerful as the sage was, if the seal disapproves of him being brainwashed. Then all the hard work will be for nothing," Jiraiya explains.

"You are sure that Naruto is the one?" one council member ask.

"He is. If we hadn't gone and killed Butcher, he would have attack the village to kill Kushina while she was still carrying Naruto. We were lucky that we killed him when we did, he was planning on attacking the village after that last payment," Jiraiya explains causing all the people in the room to nod in agreement. They weren't kidding themselves in thinking that if Butcher had attack the village, few of them in the room would even be still alive.

"We just need to show Naruto some love and he'll come around," Donzo said. "I can start him in the Root's training."

"No out of the question," Sarutobi said. "The roots program will break him. Or are you willing to gamble that the seal won't agree to what that kind of program does to him?"

"The seal was made to look through Naruto's life and see if he's worthy of being the one who will save the ninja world. We're already going to have hard enough time to make up for all the years of hell he's been put through. Hopefully what we'll do from now on will be enough for the seal," Jiraiya said.

"What about disabling the seal?" one elder ask.

"It be the same as disconnecting a water pipe while the water is still on. All that power that the seal has gathered will all be released all at once. It's so massive that it encircles all the element countries. It be the biggest bomb tag that will ever be set off," Jiraiya explains.

"Then what kind of training do you have in mind?" Donzo ask.

"To start off with we need to start his training for children half his age. Since he doesn't even know the basics. He needs special treatment in everything and, I mean everything. Any tough love or do it or fail teaching styles can't ever be used on him. He's scared of everything about ninjas and having a ninja teach him, would do nothing but cause a panic attack. The only time either me or Jiraiya can talk to him without him having a panic attack is when he's sedated. Since with all the nice things everyone around him are doing for him, he thinks it's just an act to do something even worse to him," Tsuande said. "Naruto doesn't trust anyone here or either of his godparents. I think there's something that might work but it's our best hope."

"What is it?" Sarutobi ask.

"We use the jutsu that brings the dead back to life and bring back his parents," Tsuande said shocking everyone.

Before anyone could respond a anbu entered the room. "Naruto tried to kill himself."

"What?" Tsuande shouted out.

!

At the hospital -

Tsuande and Jiraiya burst into Naruto's room to find him strap in his bed with Shizune by his side. They already learned that Naruto had tried to leap out of the window, only to be caught before he hit the ground by the ninjas assigned to guard him. They had to sedated him to calm him down.

"What happen?" Tsuande ask.

"Naruto overheard some of the ninjas talking about how he's going to be trained to become a ninja. He tried to jump out of the window. I managed to grab his foot before he fell but he just kick till he freed himself. Lucky the ninjas on guard caught him before he hit the ground," Shizune said as she turns her attention to Naruto who's been put into a drug induced sleep.

"He rather kill himself then become a ninja?" Jiraiya ask not believing how far Naruto's fear of ninjas is.

"I hope you two are proud of yourselves. This is what happens when you don't care enough to take care of someone that his parents trusted you to take care of him when they're gone," Shizune snaps.

"I will make it up to him and his parents," Tsuande said. "I'll start by bringing back his parents with or without the council approval."

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Sink or Swim Mentors only really work in fiction. As doing that in real life would just end up with body bags, the mentor unable to find anyone who wants to train under them, and getting in trouble with the law. And since in this fic Naruto is the only one who can save the ninja world, any kind of training that would end in either him doing the skill he has to learn or dying, would just mean if it doesn't work there's no back up to save the ninja world. And that kind of training would just scare Naruto from even going along with the ninja training. Remember this is like trying to get someone over their fear, like swimming. Where if you just shove them into deep water when they're scared to swim, not even helping them even if they're drowning would just end up with the person with an even worse fear of swimming.

2 - The only way for the seal to be disable is for Naruto to turn it off. As anyone who has taken something apart that runs on power, you always shut it off before you start working on it.

3 - When dealing with someone who has a deep seated fear, suffering from depressions, or both. You must never use tough love or anything on those lines, when the person is just starting out in their treatment or when they're still a child. Because the kind of fear, I'm talking about is the one that causes panic attacks on the person. As that just makes things worse or set everything back to square one.

!


	5. Chapter 5

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

After studying the jutsu to bring back the dead, Tsuande was ready to raise the dead. She gotten help from Jiraiya who had taken all the scrolls that were in Butcher's safehouse. During his time as a ninja killer for hire, Butcher had taken many scrolls from many different ninjas and villages. He had somehow gotten his hands on some scrolls that all are base on raising the dead. Butcher seemed to have been working on something before he was killed, something to do with bringing the dead back to life for some reason only known to him.

"With the jutsus that Butcher was working on this should fully restore them back to life," Tsuande said to Jiraiya as they're using two bandits that were going to be excutied to bring Naruto's parents back to life. Both of whom are bond in chakra chain and gaged, both place on top of seals drawn on the ground. They're on top of the graves of Minato and Kushina.

"I hope that it works, I had to work fast in combining the jutsus together," Jiraiya said not having to work so hard and fast for years now.

"It's the only way to get through to Naruto. He has tried to kill himself 8 times already," Tsuande said having realized how deep the scars that the village has inflicted on him. After the 8th time he's been place under heavy watch and sedated to keep him calm.

"I hope this will work," Jiraiya said as he and Tsuande began to do the hand signs for the jutsu to work.

"It has to," Tsuande said having run out of ideas. They have tried to get through to Naruto but nothing they did is enough to get him to trust them. He's scared of them and everyone else in the village seeing them as monsters. As he is right now there's no hope in him saving the ninja world.

They completed the jutsu and two coffens burst out of the ground where the two bandits were. The Hokage and several anbu ninjas appeared having been alerted by the massive chakra the two had used. They could only watch as they're too late to stop the jutsu and the lids of the coffins open revealing Minato and Kushina both back to life as they were before they died.

"What have you two done?" Sarutobi shouted seeing them going behind his back.

"Bringing back the only two people who can help Naruto," Tsuande said as she watches Minato and Kushina gather their barings having from themselves back in the world of the living.

"Jiraiya? Tsuande?" Minato ask seeing the faces of people he knew only they're older.

"How are we still alive?" Kushina ask before a thought struck her. "What happen to Naruto? Is he okay?"

"That's the reason why we brought you back to life," Jiraiya said.

"What happen?" Minato ask as he and Kushina regained their senses hearing their child needed them.

"After you two died, neither me or Jiraiya took care of Naruto. We taught that by having him growup like Minato did without a family, that he would see the village as his family. We wouldn't comeback to the village till he was older and would be ready to be trained by us. But the village instead of honoring your wishes in seeing him as a hero they instead only saw him as the fox and used him to vent their rage on," Tsuande explains.

"What?" Kushina ask as she looks at Sarutobi and the anbu with him, all of them turn their faces away from hers. Unable to bare the shame of failing their heroes who gave up so much for so little in return. (1)

"What happen to Naruto?" Minato ask.

"He fears everything to do with ninjas and sees them as monsters. When he learned that he's going to be trained as a ninja he tried to kill himself," Tsuande said seeing no point in hiding anything from them, it would be better for them to known now rather then later. They learned that from what happen to Naruto.

"What have you done," Kushina ask the ninjas before her. She never thought that this would be what would happen to her son.

"We failed you. And the Toad scroll that Butcher stole, I found and in it, I discovered that there's a seal that once actives will cause everything to do with chakra be powerless. Anything to do with chakra in nature will no longer have chakra to use. Naruto is the only one who can disable it safely. As he is now he can't become what he needs to be for the fail safe to be use to stop the seal. We brought you two back to help Naruto so he'll be able to save the ninja world," Jiraiya explains.

"Give us all the details," Minato said as he grips his wifes hand as they listen to what has happen to their son and fight down the urge to kill the ninjas in front of them.

!

In the Hospital -

Naruto just stared at the ceiling as that's all he could do. He's under heavy sedation and strap down to the bed. He's been trying to kill himself ever since he found out that they're going to make him into one of them. They even did something to his mouth so that he wouldn't be able to bite his tongue off. They feed him a diet of liquids as they couldn't trust him in not trying to choke on solid food. There's always two of the monsters in the room now watching over him.

The door open and two people entered the room that from how he was laying on the bed he couldn't make out.

"You two leave the room," Tsuande's voice called out from beyond the doorway.

The two ninjas left the room leaving Naruto alone with the two people who had entered. The bed started moving upwards into a sitting up position allowing Naruto to see the two people in the room with him. One is a blonde haired man and the other is a long haired redhead. Naruto recongized them from all the pictures he has seen around the village.

"Hello Naruto," Kushina said to him putting her best smile to him.

"How are you doing?" Minato ask trying to stay strong seeing how bad his body is. Both of them have read his medical files and saw what the village has done to him. He's not skilled in healing but he and Kushina seen enough in their line of work to get a feel how bad someone is hurt. And with how his body is now they could see that the only thing holding him together is the healing effects of the fox's chakra. Because even if he does has his mother's blood in him, doesn't matter if the will to live has long since gone out. (2)

"You two should be dead," Naruto said.

"We were brought back to life to help you," Kushina said.

"Why?" Naruto ask.

"What parents wouldn't help their child," Minato said.

Both of them expected some kind of reaction from Naruto finding out that he does have a family. They expected for him to be angry at them or against what they seen be happy. But either of those would be better then what they saw him reacted.

"Blood of monsters are inside of me, blood of monsters are inside of me," Naruto mumbled as his eyes lost any spark of life in them as he withdrawn from the world. (3)

"Naruto? Naruto wake up," Kushina shouted seeing her son withdrawing into a catatonic state. She tried to shake him awake but it wasn't working.

"Tsuande get in here!" Minato shouted.

"What?" Tsuande ask but stops herself as she saw Kushina hovering over the still body of Naruto.

"We told him we're his parents and then," Kushina sobbed as she ties to get Naruto to do something. The machines hook to him showed that he's still alive but he's not doing anything.

"Oh god he's gone into a catatonic state," Tsuande said as she rushes in with Shizune and some nurses.

Both Minato and Kushina were sent outside the room as Tsuande and her helpers tried to wake Naruto. Minato held Kushina as she cried seeing how deep Naruto's pain and fear of ninjas is. Learning that he is the child of ninjas to him monsters, has sent him over the edge. He simply couldn't take the truth that he is from a ninja family and that he is a monster by blood.

"What happen?" Sarutobi ask who had waited outside.

"What happen because you couldn't protect our son," Minato said.

"I'm sorry for failing," Sarutobi said looking down.

"And because of this village the only hope to save the ninja world is all but gone," Minato said causing all the people within hearing range to feel dread. For how can the ninja world be saved if the one who is the only one who can fears the very world that he needs to save.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Being a selfless hero is one thing. But never getting anything in return for what needs to be done, would result in many people just giving up being selfless. Because you can't just keep having someone who does something that's likely would injure them or kill them and never giving anything to them in return before they just walk away.

2 - I don't care what kind of bloodline Naruto has in him, for he's so depress that he doesn't have the will to live anyone. All the beatings and pain inflicted on him has taking it's toll on him. For if someone who lost the will to live, something that they could easily recover from can kill them. Which is a reason why people who have high spirits recover faster then those who depress.

3 - If something is shocking enough for the person in question it can send the person into a catatonic state. For Naruto it's finding out the the two strongest ninjas of the Leaf that he always hearing about are his parents. And given his state of mind it would have damaging effects.

!


	6. Chapter 6

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

At the Namikaze home Minato and Kushina had taken Naruto out of the hospital, saying it's be safer for him to be in his home then surrounded by people that could never trusted with his safety. They sealed themselves away from the rest of the village. Only letting in Shizune and Tsuande to take care of Naruto's medical needs. Naruto still hasn't come out of his catatonic state. Both Minato and Kushina watched over him taking care of his needs and keeping him clean. Both doing what they can to bring him back to them.

Currently Kushina has wheeled Naruto out into the backyard. Naruto hasn't said a word or moved on his own ever since he learned who his parents are. It pained Kushina seeing him in this state and what happen to him to cause him to be how he is now. Both she and Minato made it clear that none of their old friends are welcome anywhere near them anymore. They have cut ties with everyone in the village for what they did to their son.

"Come on Naruto give me a smile," Kushina said as she tries to get him to react to something. But all that greeted her is the blank eyes and face of her son.

She was at a lost in bringing back her son, but that also brought up another problem. What well she do once Naruto comes back to her. He was nothing but a newborn the last time she saw him. Now he's 12 and she lost a great deal of his life, a life from what she has learned was nothing but a horror for him.

Minato was away at the tower meeting with the hokage again. The clans and elders are doing whatever they can to try to make up for all the things they had done to Naruto. Bringing gifts and scrolls for Naruto's training, all were just thrown away. To forgive the village for what it has done to their son, would take more then gifts. But they're right about one thing, Naruto needs to stop the seal from getting rid of all chakra. Their entire world is run on chakra. The water and power that runs through their cities and towns are all powered by chakra seals. Without chakra their way of life would ground to a halt. The only places that wouldn't be effected would be the places that have never used chakra seals either by choice or that they couldn't pay the cost of a seal master to make a seal. (1)

"How is he today?" Jiraiya ask as he walks up to the two.

"I thought, I told you, I never want to see you near him," Kushina sheered at him. Both he and Tsuande have been trying to make up to them for failing to take care of Naruto. She only lets Tsuande near him because she was needed to heal him.

"I'm worried about him," Jiraiya said.

"Didn't matter to you before," Kushina said.

"I want to make it up to you and him," Jiraiya said looking at the still form of Naruto.

"Too late for that. Only reason why Tsuande is being allowed to be around him, is that she is the best medic of the Leaf Village," Kushina said.

"About that. Why don't you allow the Yamanaka clan to help Naruto?" Jiraiya ask.

"You and the others would like that. Brainwash him into forgetting everything and loving this village when it has done nothing to earn it," Kushina said.

"Kushina please we need to speed up his recovery. There's little time to get what needs to be done for Naruto to be what he needs to be," Jiraiya said.

"And trusting anyone in this village with Naruto is just a asking for you to betray us again," Kushina said as she is always nearby whenever Tsuande is treating Naruto.

"What are you going to do then?" Jiraiya ask.

"I already sent word to the Fire Lord. I'm hoping that he will take us as his personal ninjas like in the old days before the villages were created. There we can have Naruto treated and regain his health. His mind needs time to heal and being in a place surrounded by monsters," Kushina said.

"There's no need for that. The village is going to do everything to makeup for what has happen," Jiraiya said.

"Too late," Kushina said as she slowly rubs Naruto's head. "It be better for him to be away from this place."

"Me and Tsuande are leaving everything we have to him," Jiraiya said lowering his head.

"And even then it's not enough," Kushina said. "He will learn to be able to use chakra from the samurais before he learns to be a ninja."

"The samurais?" Jiraiya ask.

"I already sent word to them as well. They have much to lose as we all do. Through them I hope that Naruto will gain the strength that's needed to deal with what has happen to him," Kushina explains.

"Kushina please let us help," Jiraiya pleaded to her.

"Just give us what we need to care for him, we do the rest," Kushina said as she wheels Naruto back into the house.

!

At the Tower -

Minato once again stood before the clan heads, the council members and the hokage. He glared at the people in the room as some of them he once counted as firends but they showed their true colors once he and his wife were gone. Instead of helping their child they choose instead they abandon him and made sure he wouldn't get the training or care when he needed it the most. They all acted like they're still his friends when they made it clear that they never thought of much of their friendship to begin with.

"For the last time, neither me or Kushina will return as ninjas for this village. We gave everything for you all and what thanks do we get out of it? A son who thanks to our former friends is all but ruined from ever being a ninja. His body is weak and in ver poor health, with only the fox energy keeping it together. He is also mentally handicap from all the abuse he's been put through and never having enough to eat. He doesn't know how to read, write, or even talk right," Minato said to the group. (2)

"Minato your return will boost moral to the village. With the news of Naruto being the only one who can save the ninja world, the other villages will try to take him for their own," the hokage said as he's doing his best to keep the news from spreading but sooner or later it will.

"Too late for that. I have already sent word to the Fire Lord about what has happen and what Naruto is suppose to do. He won't be happy to hear what my last wish and all I have done for this village amounted to," Minato said enjoying the dread the people around him expressed with that piece of news.

"Minato there's no need to get the Fire Lord...," the Hokage said.

"Too bad it happen," Minato said leaving the room paying no mind to the voices of his former friends to comeback to talk things out. They made it all too clear what they thought of his friendship. Something that they expect to always be all take while giving nothing in return. Screw that kind of friendship or that kind of relationship with the village. They just took and took from his family, and when it finally came to give back, they gave nothing but pain to his child.

!

Elsewhere -

In underground chamber a seal has been activated after the timer ran out. The underground base once belonged to Butcher before his death. And incase of his death he left a seal that would activate if the seals protecting the scroll he stole was taken were disactivated. Now his backup plan is now online, seals releashing copies of the scrolls are activating with summon birds carrying them to the lands beyond the Element Countries. He had gone beyond the mountains and plains west of the Land of Wind and made contacts there.

The ninjas with their powerful chakra jutsus have allowed them to fight against foes who they wouldn't be able to fight without them. As the teaching of the sage didn't make it past the Land of Wind. The lands beyond have come up with different fighting styles and combat. The only thing that has stop the countries of the west from invading is the fact they would have to cross a the great plains and mountains to reach the Element Countries.

The scrolls got to where they're going and very interested parties began to eye the eastern lands with hungry eyes. Once the ninjas lose chakra they wouldn't be able to stop any invasion force. For while the ninjas did keep the peace of the Element lands they also cause stagnation in both culture and technoology. Many of the so called advancements only happen because of the merchants and traders brought ideas and machines back with them. The lords and ninjas made sure things remain the same as their way of life depended on the fact that besides the few trains and motor boats, that travel is done by foot or horse. That also news only spread by way of mouth and that the few machines that allow them to talk to each other from their different countries are only used by them. The machines are also all powered by chakra seals that can only be made by ninjas.

Chakra is the reason why the Element Countries are stagnant. Why build a dam when you can just have a ninja divert a river for you with a jutsu. It also the biggest weakness as everything in the Element Countries are powered by chakra. As long as chakra can be used the Element Countries, the nobles and the ninjas could remain as they are. Now with the news from Butcher that chakra is going to be taken away, meant that the Element Lands will be open to the west. And the ninjas won't be able to stop any of the western powers from invading. As without chakra they're not as skilled fighters as they think they are. (3)

Now that the western powers know who is the only person who can save the ninja world, a call has been given out. Bounty hunters of the western lands are now heading to the Element countries, all gunning for a young boy who is the only hope to stop the seal that will take chakra away. Once a bounty hunter kills the boy or makes sure he would never be able to be a ninja, the western powers will just have to wait till the seal goes off.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Chakra is what powers Naruto's world. From running water to power to run some of the machines. As that would explains why power plants and water plants aren't ever shown in the manga and anime.

2 - Naruto is also doesn't know how to read, write and because of the lack of people talking to him when he was younger, doesn't talk right. Children who have little or no one talking to them won't be able to talk or know little in being able to talk. Naruto in this fic doesn't talk much as he just can't because of never really learn to talk. The words monster and demon he knows because that's what people always said to him.

3 - A real fight favors real experience, a long time bouncer often being prepared than a no contact karate practitioner. Remember the ninjas for the most part aren't train to fight but to kill from the shadows. The ones that are trained for combat are few as that's not what ninjas are trained to do. The ninjas are like combat mages using powerful jutsus to overcome their foes who they wouldn't be able to fight in combat. A ninja skilled in jutsu would quickly find themselves beaten or killed without any chakra to use. Ninjas like Lee would be able to fight but ninjas like him are few in numbers.

!


End file.
